PlayStation All-star: Acts of Vengeance
by Versus22
Summary: Includes more franchises then the game, like Danganronpa, Fallout, Persona, BlazBlue, etc. Inspired by the Marvel comic arc acts of vengeance and Secret Wars. Also some fan theories with be put in this story.
1. Prologue

Polygon Man had gathered manny villains from across the multiverse. "Hello ladies and gentlemen" Polygon Man said to the gathering from villains.

"What the fuck is bullshit!" Handsome Jack said angrily.

"Aww… Handsome Jack you and many others of our new friends." Polygon Man said "Are probably a little confused being back to life."

"Um… Mr. Giant floating head why am I in a Monokuma?" A Monokuma unit asked.

"Oh yes Ms. Enoshima I thought that was your preferred form to take? He asked.

"Can cut to chase. Why the fuck are we here?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"Shut the fuck Ronald McDonald from Hell!" Handsome Jack said "I want to find out why the fuck I'm alive."

"Settle down everyone. We gathered you all to change the tides of your worlds" Polygon Man said.

"What is that supposed to mean" Tohru Adachi said.

"Well Adachi in you owned words your worlds are shit. From your point of view" Polygon Man said. "Well I have a plan to change your fates. I've assigned hero for our worlds."

"Who is Yu Narukami?" Monokuma yelled

"And who the fuck is Cole MacGrath?" Handsome Jack asked mad.

"Who is this Dante? Zeus asked.

"Delsin… Rowe?" Tohru Adachi said.

"This Kratos guy again." Sweet Tooth

"Ratchet Clank um…" Colonel Radec said

"Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa..." The Psycho said.

"Kat… um…?" Brooke Augustine asked.

"Ok everyone you and hero will be teleported too familiar world for one of you… I believe you are familiar with the Midnight Channel, Adachi Is that not correct?" Polygon Man said.

"What? The Midnight Channel?" He replied with.


	2. Chapter 1

Towa City/Seattle

Komaru Naegi

Komaru awoke in a hotel room next to her best friend, Toko Fukawa. As she got out of bed she heard a scratching noise outside the door. "Hay Toko I think there someone at the door" She said.

"Why don't you get it… You're better with animals anyway." Toko mumbled half awake.

"I guess so" Komaru said walking towards the door. But as she felt a strong urge to grab her gun, but she shrugged it off and open the door. As soon as she did a Wendigo burston in knocking her on the ground. "TOKO!" She yell. Toko immediately shot herself with the taser turning into Genocide Sho, and attacking the Wendigo. The fight when onto the street. As Komaru try to fall in love she eventually lost track of them. "Toko?" Komaru she call out. She then noticed that Towa City was a lot different.

"Hay you who are you?" A Young man wearing a beanie asked walking up to her.

"Komaru Naegi… who are you?" She asked.

"Really you don't recognize me kid?" He said sarcastically. "Wait you not… Delsin… Delsin Rowe. I was all over the news." He said.

"News? They still have that in the middle of an apocalypse" She asked confused.

"What apocalypse?" Delsin asked. Suddenlink Delsin's phone rings. He answers "Hello Fetch… Eugene?... who the hell is Hajime, Who is this?... Makoto Naegi!?" As soon as he said that Komaru snatched the phone out of the hand

"Komaru… do you know what is happen?" Naegi asked.

"Kid that my phone!" Delsin said grabbing the phone back. "Ok Makoto can you tell me what is happen."

"Who is this?" Naegi said.

"Delsin Rowe… Now tell me" He siad.

"People from different universes have been take here" Naegi said.

"What!" Someone yelled.

"Who here?" Kormaru cried out.

"He's Joshua Washington or the Psycho" Someone else said.

"And who the hell are you?" Delsin

"Me? I am… Tohru Adachi" Adach said.

"Adach you were supposed to take care Delsin" The Psycho said pissed off

"Well we can Finish the job now" Adach said. Kormaru got her gun ready as the two argued.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Are you going to attack them with a megaphone?" Delsin asked.

"Is everything ok?" Makoto asked.

"Yep you'll see…"

"Shit, Josh there getting ready to attack" Adach said "PERSONA!"

"What the fuck is that shit?" Delsin said.

"I don't know!" She said.

"Are you call your bubbys?" Adach asked.

"Shut up and fight!" The Psycho yelled out. Just then Toko back to her normal self run up to Kormaru. Along with the Wendigo which ran up to the Psycho. As fight when on it was apparent that since Delsin was there Kormaru had the hand the upper hand on the Psycho.

"This is bullshit, Josh we need to go now!" Adach yelled.

"Agreed" the Psycho said.

"What the hell… was that crap?" Delsin said.

"I don't I've only Demonic kid and killer teddy bears" Kormaru said.

"WHAT!?" Delsin yelled.


	3. Chapter 2

Yasogami High

Cole MacGrath

Cole wake up in front Yasogami High. "What is this place" Cole said. Suddenly he overheard something.

"PERSONA!" A someone was on the roof said. Cole made his way up to the to the roof.

"Hay you! Do you know what's going?" Cole ask

"Oh what the hell is this shit!" A two toned teddy bear yelled. "I'm pretty sure I was supposed to kill one fucking hero."

"Over here you piece of shit" Someone else said.

"What hell did you just say?" The baer asked.

"Ok who is everyone here" The guy with the monster Behind them.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Yu Narukami Shadow operative member" He replied with "Now how are you."

"Cole MacGrath. What the is Shadow operative?" Cole asked.

"Who cares. You'll be dead in few minutes" the other man said.

"Why and I think we have a right to know who going kill!" Handsome Jack said.

"Shut the fuck up kid. Come on Monokuma let's kill these "hero" assholes!" Handsome Jack said.

"Yes Handsome Jack it's punishment time!" Monokuma yell. As the four Battled they fall off the roof. But as the battle when on Cole and Yu found themselves being overwhelmed by all Hyperion robots and Monokumas.

"MacGrath we need to retreat…" Yu said, as he was almost out of breath.

"Agreed let's get the hell out of here kid" Cole said. After taking care of a few more robots they run off into the school.

"Hay get the hell back here!" Handsome Jack yelled.

"So what now kid?" Cole asked.

"I thought you had a plan MacGrath" Yu said.

"You're the one who ask to retreat?" Cole said.

"Well MacGrath this was a school for a year. Hopefully I still remember how to get out of here" Yu said.


	4. Chapter 3

Franklin Clinton

Liberty City

Franklin wake up in a alleyway. "Wakey wakey… Franklin was it?" someone asked.

"Who the fuck are you!" Franklin yelled. Franklin immediately whipped out his gun, and got up.

"Names Kellogg kid" he said.

"Well what happen here" A kid said walk up to them.

"What how the fuck!" Kellogg yelled. Suddenlink Franklin then shoot him in the hand.

"WHAT! Did you just kill him?" The kid ask.

"Yes and what the fuck are you wearing, and who are?" Franklin asked.

"No he didn't" A black hedgehog said.

"What he shoot him in the head, so how did he not kill him?" The kid asked.

"Well Joker he was already die" The hedgehog said. "The thing run this shit show has the control over life and death. For example is man was killed the Sole Survivor."

"How do you know my code name, and who are you?" Joker asked.

"I'm Shadow the ultimate life form" Shadow said.

"Wait you know the asshole who put me here, and it's a god what is this shit?" Franklin asked get in Shadow face.

"Well this is interesting I thought is one guy I was here to kill" A old man said. Walking up to the three of them.

"Um… Who are you?" Joker asked.

"Wait he send you to kill Joker" Shadow said "is this a joke, Joker would have destroyed you."

"I think I handle a child. You irradiated freak" the old man said getting mad at Shadow.

"Tenpenny you couldn't even handle a few ghoul in a subway" Shadow said. Then Shadow start to walk away, but he feet a sniper bullet past his cheek. "Did you just try to shoot me?"

"Yes why?" Tenpenny said.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yellow. He then appeared behind and then knocked Tenpenny onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Franklin asked.

"I've Learned to not ask man" Joker said. Shadow then started to walk away.

"So why are you name after a Batman villain kid?" Franklin ask.

"Oh my could name. My cat pick it for me, so ask him" Joker said.

"Um… you know I'm going to stop asking questions" Franklin said.


	5. Chapter 4

Promotion

Makoto Naegi

"So who are?" Naeig asked confused as stood beside a red haired women.

"This is the Promotion and is this the Brotherhood of Steel" the man who brought them there said. "And I'm Elder Maxson."

"Ok then why are we here?" Naegi asked have a look around.

"Well Mr. Naegi I was hope you a Ms. Kirijo would cooperate" Elder Maxson said.

"With why?" Mitsuru Kirijo asked.

"We have intel you two factions are harvesting synth" Elder Maxson said. "So head they over so they can be terminated. If you don't and your friends will be kill."

"What is a Synth?" Naegi asked

"Robots" Elder Maxson said.

"You want me to hand over Aigis and Labrys so you can kill them" Mitsuru said.

"There robot!" Elder Maxson yell.

"Um… my organization doesn't have Robots?" Naegi said "So why am I here?"

"What not lie. We have intel telling us that you do" Elder Maxson said. "Or do you not know who K1-D0 is?" They suddenly heard an explosion.

"What was that" Elder Maxson yell.

"My friends" Mitsuru said grabbing a gun out. Then aiming it towards hear head. She then yelled "Persona."

"What the heck is that?" Naegi asked sacred.

"Naegi are with him or me?" She asked he.

"Well I'm not ok with kill innocent… so you I guess" Naegi said.

"You two just went to war with the Brotherhood of Steel" Elder Maxson yelled as they run out the door.

"So Naegi we have been allied with a group called the NCR" Mitsuru said.

"Makoto!" Asahine yelled run up to the the two with a another girl.

"Hine where Kirigiri?" Naegi asked.

"Someone eles take her" Asahine said. "In one of those helicopter things we came in on."

"Why did you two not go with them?" Mitsuru asked.

"We got separated from them" the other girl said.

"I assume you were heading to the aircrafts they have here" Mitsuru said. The for them make their way there got into fight with the Brotherhood of Steel.

"So what happened? What did they want?" the other girl ask.

"They want to kill Aigis and Labrys" Mitsuru said as they took off


	6. Chapter 5

Capital Wasteland

Yosuke Hanamura

Yosuke wake up in a ditch. "What the hell" he said. Yosuke got up and look around, " HELLO!" he yelled.

"Hay shut up" someone said walk up to him.

"Why and who are you" Yosuke ask him.

"I'm Isaac Clarke" he said "now shut up."

"Dud why?" Yosuke asked.

"Because take a peck kid!" Isaac said. Yosuke look over.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. Look at the ruins of, Washington, D.C. being surrounded by big green thing. "How the hell…" he said.

"SHIT get down!" Isaac said gardening Yosuke, and throwing him to the ground "RUN!" he showed it. Yosuke run for it. As he did he eventually saw someone.

"Hay help!" he showed it at the person. But as he approached the person. He was shocked at the way they looked like they were dead. "Please not kill me!" he yelled.

"Hum? Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Wait your friendly… you're not going to try to kill me?" Yosuke asked.

"Heaven's now young man. I'm not one of those super mutants over there."

"Ok then so what are you then?" he asked.

"I'm a ghoul… huh that make it four people you have never seen a ghoul" she replied. "Anyway head right in."

"What about those… super… mutants?" Yosuke asked.

"Don't worry they not really care about our little town" she said as Yosuke walk in.


End file.
